Visiting New york
by Mange I am
Summary: Inuyasha meets a strange girl he feels connected to, and they go visit her time, in new york the year is 2004, will they be able to fit in without gettin into trouble? FIND OUT story not finished but the first chapter sorta is
1. Default Chapter

Characters:  
  
Shishi- age 16, witch, crazy thinks she is strongest, doesnt listen, (hair:violet, eyes: green/blue. clothes: long firemen jacket, black jeans a pink shirt)  
  
Mange-looks 15 real age is...old.wolf demon, princess of the underworldaka hell, loves inuyasha! (hair: golden, eyes silver, clothes white t-shirt, baggy black jeanscovers her black boots)   
  
Inuyasha-age 65 looks 15 trapped to a tree for 50 years by kikyodead!dog demon (hair:silver, eyes goldish, clothes red kimono, with a white shirt underneathlike you didnt know! this is inuyasha!)  
  
Nina- gold hair, green eyes age 14 married to cloud strife(kindom hearts cloud) clothes:::: black no sleeve turtleneck blue jean jacket with the posion skull on it, dark blue jeans with black and silver belts on the jacket and jeans and black boots  
  
Cloud- blonde hair blue eyes black no sleeve turtle neck blue jeans black boots, and one black wing, kingdom hearts cloud   
  
Godri- i dont remember what she looks like! i shall ask her later  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mange, Inuyasha, Nina and Cloud are walking around New yorks best shopping mall, the time is 2004, mange has taken inuyasha from his time to bring him to his.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
during fuedal japan a human girl was trapped on a cliff with a dragon demon set to attack, and not that far from the cliff there was inuyasha and his friends in the forest. laughs from the dragon demon shisokru,(shi-Zak-ruu) terrified the human girl for she thought it was her time to die, in shisokru's hand he held a glowing amulet the girl was trying to retrieve back from him. "heh heh heh, silly girl, you actually think you can retrieve this back from me" the evil laughs of shisokru frightening for her. the screams from the girl reached to the forest where inuyasha heard he quickly brought it to everyones attention and they rushed to the cliff to help when they saw the dragon he took out the tetsigua and told the demon to turn around, leave the girl and fight him. "foolish hanyu(is that how you spell it?) you think a halfbreed dog can relinquish a full demon such as I?" shisokru mocked inuyasha. "hn. well this half breed is gonna kick your----" the minute inuyasha was almost done talking shisokru hit inuyasha with his tail and as soon as the dragon was distracted the girl jumped with ferocity onto the dragons back and grabbed the amulet. as soon as she put the amulet back onto her neck a glowing light went around her and as soon as it dissapeared her power was restored and she was a demon again, the amulet then was absorbed inside of her and nowhere to be seen. she glared at the dragon with glowing red eyes, suddenly the dragon burst into flame and inuyasha was stunned as were miroku kagome and shippo. "uh...What just happened here" kagome asked questionativly,"i dont know, but wasnt that demon just a helpless little girl?" miroku asked as an answer to what kagome asked.  
  
"um...hello there." the demon girl said to them, "hey, if you dont mind me askin whats your name?" inuyasha said to her, putting the tetsigua away. "my name is mange, i am the princess of the underworld, who may i ask are you?" Mange asked back sitting down on the dragons dead and fried body after it cooled down. "My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha this is shippo and him over there thats --" Miroku cuts in to tell who he is, " My name is Miroku, its a pleasure to meet someone as amazing, as you," everyone including mange looks oddly at miroku, "Right, well, I must be going" mange says as she goes to the edge of the cliff to fly off, a couple of feet off the ground She is stopped by inuyasha "wait," he says "why dont you come with us, we are going that way too, and..." kagome hits inuyasha in the stomach and pulls him over away from everyone, "what are you doing inuyasha?" kagome asks mad, and a little jealous because she can sence inuyasha already likes her, she wonders why he couldnt of been that nice to her when they first met. "Hey, im only bein nice! no need to go down my throat about this!" Inuyasha yells back at her.  
  
Mange looks over to them, she goes back down to the ground and walks over to them. "inuyasha, i dont think your girlfriend wants me coming with you guys, its ok, i have to leave to...um.....well another 'place'" she says as she turns around and walks off "HEY! wait just one minute" kagome grabs Manges left shoulder and turns her around."INUYASHA is not MY BOYFRIEND! i cant stand him!" kagome yells at mange, mange closes her eyes and smirks. "hn, then why care so much about what he wants" knowing mange had just prooved a point she agrees to let mange come with them to collect jewel shards.   
  
Inuyasha walks closer to mange than kagome, because he feels more connected to her, like she knows something that no one else would ever, but he cant tell what yet.   
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
when kagome is going back to her time, mange tells her that is the time she is from  
  
Kagome: "well inuyasha im going home, i'll be back in a few days"  
  
Mange:"Kagome, do you live around here?, there arent any houses, how could you?"  
  
Kagome: "No, i live in the 21st century,"  
  
Kagome about to walk away.  
  
Mange:"wow. really!, so do i!"  
  
Kagome: "huh?"  
  
Mange,: "yeah, i come from that time i actually have to go back, to meet my friends, we are going to new york, instead of going back how about we all go to new york, you guys can take a vacation."  
  
Miroku: "well sango wont be coming back to meet us for another 2 weeks, so i guess we could, how bout it inuyasha, want to see this place "New york?""  
  
Inuyasha: "alright"  
  
BACK IN THE FUTURE  
  
back in the future at tokyo, kagomes home,   
  
Kagome "well, i have to stay, i have tests for the rest of the week"  
  
She tells them as shes getting out of the well.  
  
Mange: "Here,"  
  
mange gives kagome a distance cellphone, so they can keep in contact.  
  
(not an ordinary cell phone, it is smaller and fits into your ear so noone can see it.)  
  
Kagome:"thank you.."  
  
she says as she takes the cellphone, and entering her home  
  
Kagome:"i'll be sure to call tomorrow after my tests to see how -"not to seem like shes caring for inuyasha, she says "uh...Shippo is doing!"   
  
that was close kagome thought to herself  
  
Mange takes inuyasha miroku and shippo to new york by teleportation, she invites them to meet her friends.  
  
IN NEW YORK  
  
"well. welcome to my home" mange says taking them into a big apartment the size of a real home, shared with other demons and one human.   
  
"its nice, its really big" miroku says as he flicks a switch and a blender goes off. suprised at the technolagy.  
  
"amazing." he says looking throughout the house  
  
"AHHH" a scream comes from upstairs, its nina, she comes running down   
  
"mange! look what your stupid dog did!" nina says angrily to her holding her favourite book   
  
nina looks over into the abyss and sees a dog demon, "and....who exactly is this?"  
  
"This nina, is inuyasha,"  
  
mange says lifting serberus off of the ground   
  
"oh, he is, is he? and inuyasha, tell me, were you just at a costume party, or are you actually that bad at clothing coordinating?"  
  
"um...im from a different time than you are" he says stepping away from nina  
  
"well if you are going to stay here you need to blend in, we will go shopping" nina points up to the sky and smiles  
  
"To the shops of new york!"  
  
mange agrees and points up to the sky too " To the shops!"  
  
they both laugh  
  
(i havent been saying anything with shippo! lol)  
  
"hey shippo do you want to come with us shopping?"  
  
mange asks shippo  
  
Shippo : "No thanks, i want to stay here" shippo laughs at serberus   
  
(they are playing together)  
  
as soon as they all leave its only shippo and serberus left in the house.  
  
serberus then turns into a little demon girl.  
  
for that is what she is, she just is a dog at some times, ok well its confusing!  
  
"Hello shippo!" serberus says ti shippo.  
  
Shippo stunned that she is actually a demon.  
  
"wow i didnt know you were a demon." shippo said to her  
  
"yeah, its one of my many perks!"   
  
shippo and serberus leave the living room and go outside into the backyard,   
  
"hey what are you kiddies doin out here? shouldnt yah stay inside?" Shishi said to shippo and serberus   
  
"hey shishi!" Serberus says to shishi as she sits up with her on the rooftop  
  
Shippo goes up to her with her and sit together  
  
( this isnt over yet im just bored of writing xD lmao i'll add more when i can think of more to write, im going to add them at the mall) 


	2. A New World

AT THE MALL  
  
"here we are!" mange and nina say as they spin 3 times looking up into the sky windows.  
  
"The best mall ever!" Nina says winking and giving the peace sign to inuyasha and miroku.  
  
Mange grabs inuyasha's arm and brings him to hot topic. 'So this is a mall......is this were weirdos come to shop?' Inuyasha thinks to himself being dragged into hot topic.  
  
"Whats that noise?" inuyasha says covering his ears to the loud pounding music of slipknot 'duality'.  
  
I push my fingers into my eyes, it's the only thing, that slowly stops the ache, but its made of all the things I have to take, jesus it never ends it works its way inside, if the pain goes on....AHHH!!  
  
"hm" mange laughs "thats not noise...thats slipknot" she brings him to the dressing rooms and gives him clothes, "go try these on, I think they are really......you." Inuyasha puts on black jeans with red and blue lining. And a orange black and red t-shirt that says 'how to keep an idiot busy [read other side]' and it says that on the back too.  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
shippo shishi and cerberus are laying on the roof getting a tan when suddenly shippo smells kiara(I think thats how its spelt)he opens one eye to look up it is kiara! "Shippo wheres inuyasha!" sango says as she steps onto the roof in her exterminator outfit. Shippo rubs his eyes and wakes up cerberus and shishi. "Hes at the mall, whats wrong sango?" he asks still rubbing his eyes. "Its kagome, shes in trouble. I saw demons go through the well so I followed them I saw them go into kagomes town to her school they took her somewhere, I cant exactly say where, I lost them." sango says as her voice grows angrier making her hand into a fist. "we have to find inuyasha, he can sniff her out!" she says with much ferocity in her voice. "But why would they-"  
  
Shippo then remembers about the jewels. "Oh yeah, the shikon no tama..." he stands up and climbs onto kiara. "Come with us cerberus," he reaches his hand for her and pulls her onto kiara. "Lets go kick some a--" she gets cut off when kiara took off.   
  
BACK AT THE MALL  
  
"Hey, Look!" a little boy says to his mom pointing up to the sky window "it's a puppy!"  
  
"Don't be silly" his mother tells him "dogs cant be on the roof its not flat enough and its to dang-" She looks up and sees kiara too "er—ous....."  
  
Kiara then breaks through the glass and everyone starts to scream,  
  
" A MONSTER! Run!!" screams from a worker at one of the stores nearby.  
  
'Sheesh, like they never saw one before. If my time was full of monsters, this time must have more....' sango thinks to herself  
  
AT THE FOOD COART  
  
"hey, do you hear that" inuyasha asks with his eyes looking to the floor above them and watching people running off one way  
  
"yes, could it be true what they are saying up there" miroku said to inuyasha. "That there is a monster in the mall?"  
  
"Monster? Besides us!"mange laughs alittle "thats impossible, there are no demons in this century...." she says nudging nina "right?"  
  
"NO! Not right! There are too monsters don't lie, its bad to lie," nina says standing up and yelling at mange, "but the possiblity that a monster would expose himself in daylight, thats something to take a look at." nina says sitting back down and taking a sip of her cappacino(lmao nina, if you ever read this XD!!!!) "Then lets go" mange runs to the escalator and looks back "well. Are yah comin' or what?!"  
  
Everyone runs up the stairs and sees sango, kiara, shippo and cerberus.  
  
"Sango!" miroku yells to her "how did you find us!"  
  
Sango jumps off kiara and so do shippo and cereberus, kiara then turns back to her small size "Miroku!" sango says happy to see him but not so happy that she got the situation off her mind.  
  
Inuyasha could sence something wrong "whats wrong sango?" sango looks to inuyasha and lowers her head down, "its kagome"  
  
inuyasha not that suprised but is still, shocked he asks "what happened" with him looking like his eyes about to explode, counting thats how shocked he acted.  
  
"She was kidnapped by a hord of demons. I was to late to stop them. We have to go get her!" she grabs inuyashas arm and kiara turns back to her big size sango jumps on and inuyasha breaks free.  
  
"What are you doing? We have to save kagome" sango says suprised that inuyasha is taking his time to think.   
  
'That girl, who is she?' sango thinks to herself looking at mange.  
  
"Its her!" she points to mange  
  
"she did this to you" she jumps off kiara and goes face to face with mange.  
  
"What have you done to inuyasha!?" she grabs her sword and holds it to mange's neck  
  
nina and cloud deside to do some last minute shopping, they grab some things from stores and since the clerks are all gone they just put them into there bags, after taking the theft things off, "shopping is fun" nina says with a smile to cloud. "Hn" cloud says with a smirk.  
  
Cloud isnt that big of a talker.  
  
Mange looks over to cloud and nina, then to inuyasha, and back to sango, "I didnt do anything to her, or to inuyasha, just because I am new doesnt mean I did it!" mange grabs the blade of her sword and it desintagrates. "don't judge a demon by her looks."   
  
Sango steps back a few steps. "Ok I see how it is. She grabs her boomarang(I don't know how to spell its name)and yells to inuyasha "if you wont come with me to save her inuyasha I will kill you after I kill your new friend!" sango takes her fighting stance. She runs toward mange and throws the boomarang in range to hit her.  
  
Mange like a flash of light is gone. She is right behind sango!, "worthless human" she says as she grabs her by the back of the neck " I can snap your neck like a twig, don't tempt me girl!" mange throws sango to the ground and looks to inuyasha   
  
"Lets go save her" she walks to inuyasha and miroku then looks to sango with red in her eyes they ended up in japan in less than 3 seconds next to the well  
  
"Nina and Cloud can go to the caves over west, Sango and miroku can go to the forests south, Shippo and Cerberus can go to the oceans and rivers over east Inuyasha and I will go to the Mountains," as mange and inuyasha start to walk to the mountains they are stopped  
  
"shouldnt shippo and cerberus be with someone strong they are just kids..." Sango asks,   
  
"Cerberus may be a child but her skills are as good as a grown demon. She can transform into a three headed gardian dog. And I taught her stragedies and her power level is as high as anyones, besides mine,  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE IN NEW YORK  
  
Shishi : "hello....Is anyone here?"  
  
She says in the living room of an empty home,  
  
"guess not!" she presses the power button of a stereo and blasts loud rock music, she   
  
slides around the floors with her socks and slides down the rail banester of the stairs.  
  
"SO COOL!"  
  
(Next chapter coming soon, lol 2 chapters in less than 24 hours, but in 2 days XD) 


	3. How Much Longer?

How Much Longer?  
  
Chapter 3:Visiting New York  
  
!(!(!(!(!(!((((((((!!!!!((((()))))(!!!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
"Stop Yelling!" Kagome screams "I CANT TAKE IT!, all you guys do is yell! Yell! YELL!"  
  
Eyes glance at kagome but Inu Yasha's eyes stay on Mange. Kagome Notices this and fakes that she sences a shikon shard nearby.  
  
"Guys!" kagome yells "there's a shard nearby, I sense it" she grabs inuyasha   
  
"Lets go!" she says yanking at inuyashas arm, we have to hurry incase a demon finds it.  
  
Cerberus and mange stay as everyone else goes looking.  
  
Inuyasha looks back as kagome is pulling him to see mange sitting there.  
  
"Shes Fibbing" Cerberus tells Mange.  
  
"What do you mean? Kagome wouldn't Do that"   
  
"Are you so sure, I bet you they come back with no shard."  
  
"Do you want us to go look for her, maybe?" Mange asks.  
  
"Inuyasha, Did you find anything?" sango asks him.  
  
"No, did you?"   
  
"Unfortunately..."   
  
"How bout you Kagome?" Miroku asks her   
  
Kagome pretends to look around. "Um....No"  
  
Behind some trees there is a demon boy, he is watching mange from a far but not so far.  
  
"Hn...Hello Brother" mange Says Not facing Him.  
  
"Hello" he says coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Why are you here?" Mange says standing up and poking him in the chest.  
  
"To save you, what else?"   
  
"From what?" mange asks, looking confuzzled to her brother  
  
"The Half-breed and his humans."  
  
"Oh brother, I do not need saving, I– "  
  
"What? You what. Sister?!" he says Grabbing Manges Shoulders and shaking her  
  
"I want to stay with them, he is nice....The "HalfBreed" you so taunt"  
  
"Say it isn't true! You cant. You have a title to uphold"  
  
"And so I will" she turns her back to her brother. "You know I need a King to be full ruler."  
  
"NO!" he yells "I wont stand it. I wont let my Oldest Sister become a wench!"  
  
"What do you mean Wench! Do you not care for my happiness?!"  
  
"WHAT HAPPINESS! You are a cold-hearted Demon Princess! You do not have feelings stop talking nonsense!"   
  
"Spike, my dear brother. Maybe it is just time for a change.."  
  
Mange says crossing her arms across her chest closing her eyes and smiling to the fact she to has feelings.  
  
"Wait till mother hears of this. And once father does! And wait till I tell our little sister Nieko! She will be heart-broken that her older sister, her role model, is in love with a discusting, degrading hal— "  
  
Mange slaps Spike "Do not talk bad of him! You do not even know him!"   
  
"And I don't wish to!"  
  
Spike Teleports himself back to "hell" Aka Home  
  
Mange sits back down onto her rock and looks to Cerberus  
  
"Once again I am the laughing stock of the family...."  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara Come back from 'Hunting Shikon Shards'  
  
Cerberus confronts kagome "So Kagome 'Find anything?'"  
  
"n.no..." Kagome stammers Oh god does she know?! Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
Cerberus looks her in the eye with one raised eyebrow and one lowered.  
  
"Thought So..."  
  
"Whats that Supposed to mean?!"  
  
Cerberus turns into her huge 3 headed dog form and growls Loudly and ferociously. Then turns back into her kid demon form and she sits down next to shippo then smiles.  
  
Inuyasha looks over to mange: I wish I could tell her...But.... he looks to kagome..  
  
What would be right?...who do I lo–   
  
he gets cut off thinking. Lol  
  
"Inuyasha....Come with me I need to go home and get some food for us."  
  
Kagome says to him  
  
"huh...Ok..." he stands up and takes kagome home to get food.  
  
After they eat and everyone is asleep mange looks over to inuyasha sleeping then over to kagome.... mange sitting beside the treestump looking up to the tree next to her and staring at inuyasha. She then hugs her knees and thinks if she should just go back home....I don't want to ruin anything thats going on between, them, but, then again, I think I love him, no! She stands up and puts her hand into a fist above her head and then brings it down and yells "I KNOW I DO!" and she starts to laugh as inuyasha and the gang wakes up   
  
"What happened" Shippo asks rubbing his eyes.  
  
Mange looks to everyone with a shocking expression on her face then laughing "Nothing nothing' she says as she waves her hand to them like waving goodbye(you know! Like they always do after being embarrassed)   
  
then she sits back down and hugs her knees as everyone then falls asleep again  
  
FOURTH CHAPTER!  
  
SOON! I promise! Lol 


End file.
